


Unbearable

by KuroFriDay



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture, forgive me xd, how do you guys even tag, i hate yamori even more now, my sad bois, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFriDay/pseuds/KuroFriDay
Summary: Kaneki Ken was kidnapped and tortured by Yamori. He was just glad that he was alone and none of his loved ones were tortured by that merciless ghoul as well...He then realised he was wrong.





	Unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing stories, so i hope you enjoy! :D  
> Oh and the drawing is from my friend ^.^

 

 

_Kaneki's P.O.V_

  The pain is unbearable. I begged Yamori to stop, but it's no use. **AT All.** The ghoul was merciless. Sobs and whimpers escaped my lips as tears stream down my injured cheeks.

  Yamori remained silent as he blindfolded me, again. I began shaking violently, knowing that something bad is going to happen, like cutting off my fingers and toes again. I begged the ghoul who tortured me once more. I know I may sound very pathetic, but I just want all of this to stop.

  " _ **L**_ ** _et's play a game, shall we? Kaneki-kun,"_** came the voice from the torturer that sent shivers down my spine.

  Soon I heard footsteps and a loud bang. Maybe Yamori exited the large room? Few moments later, I heard Yamori entered with... maybe another person? Or a ghoul? I heard soft muffles from that person. So Yamori captured another being to torture? God how many people and ghouls do Yamori wants to torture till he's satisfied?

  Yamori was still silent. I wonder what's he doing? I wonder what does he mean with **'Let's play a game'**?

_Hide's P.O.V_

  Yamori forcefully pulled me in to a creepy room, I don't really know why Yamori did this, but I got a bad feeling. When I entered the large room, the first thing that caught my eyes was a figure sitting on a chair, crying. His body is all messed up and wounded badly. Man, I really feel bad for this poor boy. I guess I'm next then.

  But as I got closer, this figure looked familiar. Raven hair... Slightly thin body... The ways he cries... No... No...

  **_"K-kaneki...?"_**

  A lone tear rolled down my cheeks as I gazed at Yamori with fearful eyes. He smirk evilly at me and tied me to a chair which forced me to face Kaneki.

  My mind was still puzzled. Why is Kaneki here?! How can someone do such thing and how can Kaneki be so unlucky?! How can Yamori still remain silent? What is he doing to my friend?!

  But what bothered me the most, is this question. **_What is he planning to do to us?_**

  When I decided to ask Yamori, I realised something...

  The way he smirked, blindfolded Kaneki and gagged me...

  My mind was putting the puzzle pieces together... No way...

  Yamori wants Kaneki broken, psychically and emotionally. He had already done enough to Kaneki's body, which means the thing he need to do now is torture my friend emotionally, using me?! But... **_how?!_**

Soon I recalled Kaneki's words. **_"The thing I hate most is my loved ones hurting, it's better to be hurt than to hurt others."_**

  Realization soon hit me, my chest now heaving and my head was all sweaty.

  Yamori wanted to torture me and force me to scream until Kaneki recognizes my screams, he knew that I would choose to not scream, and it is impossible for humans to not scream when they are hurt, so I'd be tortured in the process too. He'll break and who knows what will happen! I don't want that!

  I took a deep breath as I told myself to not scream or make any noises that Kaneki can recognize. And if I die, hopefully Kaneki would not know I died because I was tortured, I've already told Touka to find another reason and lie about my death to Kaneki before I tried to investigate Aogiri Tree. I'll do it. **_For Kaneki..._**

_ Kaneki's P.O.V _

  Silence, still silence. What's up with that person who was captured, shouldn't he be screaming and struggling by now?

  I tried sniffing for a scent, but I guess I couldn't for now.

  Soon I heard Yamori took one of the tools from his bloody tray. I got ready, it will be either me or that person. Then came and sound of the chair moving and chains crashing each other, it seems like that person is trying to escape, but I did not hear begging and whimpering, is he dumb or something?

  I was still trying to recover, it is still painful to think. Heck, It even hurts to move.

_ Hide's P.O.V _

  I stared at Kaneki's bloody body, how can someone do such thing? My heart shattered upon seeing my best pal crying so badly and shaking. He'd must be very scared. I want to gather him in my arms and just tell him that everything will be okay so badly. But I guess I won't thanks to Yamori and the stupid chains.

  I turned my head to see what is that insane one doing, he grabbed a box of nails and walked over to me. I stared at him, eyes wide. I started shaking like Kaneki.

  He picked up a nail and showed it to me "You know what's this right? I know you ain't stupid," he whispered with an insane grin as he cracked his knuckles.

  _What is he going to do to me? Can my body handle this?_

  He showed the hammer to me and went behind, I felt the tip of the nail slightly touching my shoulder. That's when I knew what he wants to do, I reminded myself one last time before Yamori do it ---- **_Don't. Scream. Do. It. For. Kaneki._**

  Then he finally did it.

  Gasps escaped my lips as tears streamed down my face. I bit my lips and tightly gripped my pants, my chair moved while I gritted my teeth. Must.. Not.. **Scream..**

  Then there was another one.

  I thightly shut my mouth, preventing any sound coming out from my mouth. My breath is now super shaky due to the extreme pain. I took a few deep breaths, trying to recover.

  _**Then..**_

  **_There was another..._**

  _**And another...**_

  **_AND ANOTHER.._**

  I can't bear it anymore... Heck I can't even think straight... My vision is getting blurry... The only thing I can see is red liquid pouring out from my shoulder, Yamori and... Kaneki... No...

  **_"D-Don't... Hurt... K-Kaneki... A-Anymore..."_** I whispered.

_Kaneki's P.O.V_

  "D-Don't... Hurt... K-Kaneki... A-Anymore..." I heard a trembling voice. This voice sounde familiar... No... Is he...

  **"H-Hide..?"** I stammered. Then came a maniacal laugh with what seems to be like a chainsaw's sound? He sounded like Hide.. No.. If he is really Hide then I'll-

  " _ **ARGHHHH!!!!"**_ Came a scream from the tortured one, no... It was Hide..

  _**"STOP HURTING HIDE PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP PLEASESTOPPLEASESTOP!!!!"**_ I begged. I have to save him... **_I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM!!_**

  I began to struggle, trying to loosen the blindfold... And when I loosened the blindfold by stuggling, I can't believe my eyes...

  Yamori holding the bloody chainsaw, giving me an devilish grin. Beside him was a frail figure, his right arm missing as blood poured out, his eyelids fluttered close and his head hung low. My body started shaking uncontrollably, but now it's not because of fear. It is because of anger, disgust and **rage...**

  I'm all fired up now, I gritted my teeth as I stared at the one who deserve to die in hell. I struggled once again and eventually broke free.

  I ran towards the ugly ghoul like a crazy dog.

_Normal P.O.V_

  _**"LEAVE HIDE ALONE!!"**_ Kaneki yelled at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his face as he activated his Kagune and attacked Yamori.

  "Angry, Kaneki-kun?" Yamori said as he laughed like an insane monster.

  "You know, Kaneki-kun? Your stupid friend kept his mouth shut just because he dosen't want you to break, even when I'm torturing him. Such an idiot... Right, Kaneki-kun?" Yamori told the ghoul attacking him as he dodged the attacks.

  " ** _YOU...."_** Kaneki whispered to Yamori as he got stronger and stronger after every attack.

  _He has to protect his friend. He has to._

  Yamori kicked the snowy-haired boy into a wall, when the smoke cleared, the boy still stood there, as if nothing happened. "Do you think this hurts after what I've gone through?" He said as he wiped the blood off his mouth using the back of his hand.

  "Now... **_It's my turn.._** " The one eyed ghoul said with an insane grin as he cracked his knuckles.

  Kaneki sprinted towards the ghoul in an incredible speed, he then managed to bite Yamori's shoulder as he heard the torturer screamed in agony. Yamori uses his Kagune to pierce Kaneki but failed, Kaneki is way stronger than before.

  "This is what you get for torturing me and Hide." The silver-haired ghoul said emotionlessly as he stabbed his legs, forcing Yamori to fall to the ground.

  "What's 1000-7?" came the voice from Kaneki as he stabbed Yamori over and over again. He did not even care about Yamori's cries and screams for him to stop.

  Once he found Yamori lying there motionless, the boy rushed to his buddy. He searched around for a pulse and found a faint one which made him smile slightly and let a sigh of relief escaped his bloodied lips.

  The wounded ghoul gently picked up his friend and carried him to the exit as he softly whispered to Hide, _"It's over now, Hide. You are safe with me.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys ;-;


End file.
